David Kelok
David Kelok began life as a character from a badfic in the Stargate Atlantis canon, which was PPC'd by Miah Arthur and Cali Still. He was a character replacement for Todd the Wraith, and was, at first, known as Not!Todd. Not!Todd's only purpose in the fic was to serve the whims of the Sue. Agent Miah decided that since his only offense was existing, it would be preferable to recruit him rather than kill him. Appearance In his home fic he wore his hair in a braid, and enjoyed having it brushed. As he recovered from the Suefluence he had been under, he adopted a more standard Wraith hairdo. He has not yet been able to completely free himself of the immense pleasure he gets from having his hair brushed. He has tattoos running down each side of his body from the sides of his head to his ankles with a gap over his hips. He also has ridges that stick out quite noticeably from the rest of his back. They are sensitive to touch, but do not cause pain when he is on his back. His skin is extremely pale with a greenish cast to it. He has a pit on each cheek. His eyes are more deeply set than a typical human's, and have yellow irises with vertical, slit pupils. They reflect light in the dark, and possess thermal vision. His hair is pure white, and he keeps a goatee that grows from a soul patch under his lip and is split on either side of his chin with no hair in the middle. He likes to wear a lot of black leather. Wraith Default Characteristics the Sue Did Not Mess With He has a feeding slit on his right hand, and uses it to inject the victim with a feeding enzyme that keeps them alive longer during the feeding, then to suck the life out of them, leaving only a dry, brown, mummified-looking corpse. He is much stronger and faster than all but a very few humans. He has massive healing and regenerative powers. So long as he is properly fed he will never die of old age, disease, or even rather serious injuries. He is intelligent, and he should be competent as both a scientist and a tracker. He should also be adept in hand to hand combat. He is good with advanced technology. He has fairly powerful telepathy that allows him to project ghost images into humans' minds as a distraction during battle—though trained minds or those particularly resistant to suggestion are immune to this effect. He cannot read thoughts, but can sense the intentions of the person he is concentrating on, such as whether or not they are bluffing. Personality and Skills His personality is really that of a large teddy bear. He is very quiet and calm, even to the point of being relatively emotionless. He has no ambition to take over the world. He has been caught being nervous and hesitant—both characteristics for which he would normally be killed by his fellow Wraith. He likes to read. He speaks, reads, and writes Wraith and several unspecified languages native to the Pegasus Galaxy humans, which are all variations on Ancient. He is very patient with annoying people who ask stupid questions. Due to the Suefluence he was created under, he is very knowledgeable about humans, including their body language and physical needs. He does not freely share with anyone that he still retains many of the un-Wraith-like desires for physical—not sexual—touch with which he was burdened in his original fic. He has, however, recovered from the Suefluence enough to not currently desire to have sex with his food. He is still rather shaken about the events in the story that led up to his being recruited, still has nightmares, and is still required to make regular visits to FicPsych. Because his Suethor warped his biology and the Hive ship environment, he requires regular sleep cycles, and prefers dry, cool environments. History Since he is a Todd replacement, he has memories of over 10,000 years and of helping to defeat the Ancients, but they are like fuzzy shadows. His real memories are of only the year or so that passed during his homefic, and his undefined time in HQ. It is difficult to say when in canon his story of origin was supposed to be set. It could have been before he suffered through years of torture and near starvation at the hands of Kolya of the Genii, before he met and formed a special bond with Lieutenant Colonel John Shepherd, and before he had ever heard of Earth and the Milky Way. During the time that the canon character Todd is known to Earthlings of canon, it is very unlikely that he ever stayed for most of a year on a single Hive ship. His ships were destroyed with distressing regularity, and even the Sue would have noticed being vaporized. David Kelok has explored this issue in sessions at FicPysch, and due to the hazy nature of the memories he inherited from Todd, the real answer cannot be determined. At times rather disturbing flashbacks and nightmares overtake him that involve a man that could be Kolya, but as Todd has a lot of backstory that isn't covered by canon, it can't be determined decisively. Sue Dawn was an adult, human slave of the Wraith. She warped the biology of both the Wraith and their ships, and was able to alter the psychology of any Wraith she was near for extended periods of time. She exhibited zero concern for her fellow humans that were being culled. She used tense shifts, failed to capitalize words, added uncanonical furniture to hive ships and uncanonical foods and religious beliefs to the Pegasus galaxy. She created the never-emptying bottle of 'viscous' oil, and also possessed many printed books (from societies that were nearly uniformly pre–printing press technology level), and conch shells. Since she thought she was so in love with Todd, Agents Miah and Cali introduced the two after Todd was rescued from the plothole she had trapped him in for months. The dried-up husk of her body was disposed of in the HQ garbage incinerator. Recruitment and Early Days in the PPC When Miah and Cali pointed out the Suefluence Kelok had been under, and he began to see the situation clearly, he went into a deep state of shock—he was completely unable to psychologically cope with the things the Sue had forced him to feel and do. After he was safely in HQ, Agent Miah took him to FicPsych. After the initial shock wore off, he was able, with therapy, to gradually come to terms with his experiences, though he has been left with a fierce hatred of Mary Sues. (As his first mission proved, he hasn't dealt with this as well as he thought he had.) In studying his Wraith biology, Medical determined that while the occasional consumption of a Sue or Generic human should not cause harm, that it would not be viable long term. Agent Eileen, one of HQ's resident mad scientists, experimented on helped Kelok and managed to activate his digestive system, so he can eat human style food. (Wraith have a fully developed, human style digestive system, but it loses the ability to function when they reach puberty.) However, he must take regular doses of a compound known as Nigel. If he doesn't then there will be some rather unfortunate side effects, such as immediate baldness, loss of the ability to say anything other than "Wugga wugga woo!", and becoming extremely irrational (and most likely flamethrower-crazy). Partner, RC, and Department He is partnered with Unger, a D&D half-elf barbarian. They are in RC 1729, which has been specially fireproofed due to Unger's fascination with fire. They started out in the Department of Floaters, but were transferred after Kelok went on their fourth assigned mission solo, while Unger was setting fire to the HQ Lounge. They have now been assigned to the All-Purpose Department, Sherlock Holmes Division. DOGA refused to take them due to Unger's illiteracy, even considering his pyromania. Minis * Khazad Dym is a mini-Balrog given to Kelok and Unger as an RC-warming gift by Agent Tawaki. Khazad Dym gets along with Unger perhaps too well. He joined in on the playing-with-fire session that burned up all the Lounge furniture in early July 2010. However, he also proved himself a hero during that fiasco through his natural immunity to fire damage. * Homles is a mini-Hound of the Baskervilles that Kelok and Unger found in their third mission. He is a tireless, glowing, drooling, baggy-skinned little monster. He is no longer allowed in the halls of HQ unless he is wearing a collar and on a leash. Mission Reports Home: RC 1729: The Fire Pit Partnered with Unger * First Mission: "Devil of a Time" (NSFW/NSFB) (Sherlock Holmes) ** In their first mission, Kelok and Unger are given a chance to prove they are ready to leave FicPsych. But they have a devil of a time when they face a Dr. Watson Stu who is better at everything than Holmes and enjoys committing extremely bloody murders. * Second Mission: "Turtles?" (Sherlock Holmes) ** Injured in their first mission, Kelok and Unger are about to be sent to Medical when they are ordered to rescue Holmes and Moriarty from two Sues and their highly implausible attack turtles. Things go from bad to worse when they underestimate the speshulness of the Sues. Where did you learn the word implausible, Unger? * Third Mission: [http://miah-arthur.livejournal.com/9372.html "Rainbow What?"] (NSFW/NSFB rapefic) (Sherlock Holmes) ** Kelok and Unger deal with a bad slash phantom in this NC-17 badfic that forces the Word World to make many strange literal interpretations. * First Interlude: "Maybe You Should Have Shot Him" ** Unger goes on a walk in HQ with Khazad Dym the mini-Balrog and Homles the mini-Hound of the Baskervilles. * Fourth Mission: "Headaches" (Sherlock Holmes), Kelok solo ** Kelok gets nothing but headaches first from his partner and then from a solo mission to erase public kissing during Watson's badfic death scene. * Second Interlude: "The PPC Presents: A Day Off" ** When Kelok gets a day off while Unger is in Medical, he meets fellow agents, sees special features of HQ, receives a visit from a new friend, and has a chat with the Floating Hyacinth. Sounds like a good day. Of course, this is the PPC, so having "Repent, Blasphemer!" shouted at him is the least of his problems. * Fifth Mission: "Victorian Zombie Apocalypse," Part 1, Part 2 (Sherlock Holmes) ** Kelok and Unger find out exactly why the Floating Hyacinth laughed before sending them to this punishment fic, when they encounter Victorian zombies, nesting flashbacks, bad slash, boredom, and trans-dimensional snatching in the longest mission of their careers. "Nesting Flashbacks? Are they going to hatch babies?" * Sixth Mission: "You Now Have 46 Hours," Part 1, Part 2 (Sherlock Holmes) ** Kelok and Unger find badfic "love," a new recruit, a bizarre plot, and a new use for the debugger in this mission. "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle is powering the entire PPC right now!" * Seventh Mission: "All Hail the Ironic Overpower!" (NSFW) (Sherlock Holmes) ** Kelok and Unger deal with a badfic where love equals rape and psychological torture, Kelok has a really bad day, agent-recruit David is rescued, and Unger says "All hail the Ironic Overpower!" * Third Interlude: "The Boggle's Hand" ** Part of the Halloween Co-Write. Category:PPC Agents Category:All-Purpose Department Category:Badfic Characters